Frozen Throne
by M.Wolf
Summary: Summary:The time for the volturi rein is up.Vampires are beginning to question the volturi's purpose for ruling the vampire world.Are the vampires brave enough to threaten the volturi?Are the volturi going to give up their throne? Read and review plz!
1. Preface

**The Frozen Throne**

**This is my very first fanfiction so please be nice.**

**Summary: The time for the volturi rein is up. Vampires are beginning to question the volturi's purpose for ruling the vampire world. Are the vampires brave enough to threaten the volturi? Are the volturi going to give up their throne? Please read this fanfiction and review.**

**Time of events: After Breaking Dawn**

**Rating: T just in case**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters, Stephanie Meyer does**.

**Preface**

The volturi are becoming more and more powerful as time passes. After each conquered battle, the volturi are gaining more forces to their sides. Humans and vampires with useful and strong gifts are added to the volturi guard to come in handy during battles.

The volturi appear to the vampires as trustworthy leaders who are merely applying the rules and making sure everybody are following and not breaking them. But as the centuries pass by, and as their powers are growing, the volturi are becoming more and more ravenous. They are becoming more unjust, and their hunger for power is growing. Their quest became to gain all the humans and vampires who possess powerful supernatural gifts in every way possible, even if it means that coven members are broken apart.

Vampires are noticing the change in the volturi. Or maybe it wasn't a change at all…Maybe it was like that all along and they are just starting to see through them. After the famous confrontation that took place between the volturi and the Cullens – and friends – (at the end of breaking dawn), vampires started to realize that the time has come to put a stop to the volturi rein.

Follow the events of this story as the Cullens and several other vampires plot to take over the volturi and find a new, responsible, and reliable leader to take over the frozen throne.

**English is my second language, so sorry for any typing mistake. PLEASE REVIEW! I would really appreciate any comment...and if you have any suggestion or any idea in mind, tell me. If i get enough reviews I'll start updating the chapters. thank you in advance...enjoy3**


	2. Chapter 1: We're in

**Frozen Throne**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own the Twilight characters, Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1<span>: We're in**

Carlisle's POV

Thirty years have passed since Bella was changed into a vampire. Thirty years have passed since the birth of my

granddaughter Renesemee. And thirty years have passed since the confrontation against the volturi.

Till now, we were still a little shocked that the volturi surrendered, because they never did. They always found

excuses to win. But then again, we had truth on our side, and at the end the truth always wins – if you had

enough convincing proof.

Word spread to all vampires across the world that we made the volturi back off for once. I heard from some

visiting vampires that the volturi were fuming about their defeat. They were becoming more unjust in dealing

with situations that required their open minds and wise judgments. I also heard that a lot of vampires were

becoming very bothered and irritated by the volturi because they were taking advantage of their position to do

what ever they want to do. I was with these vampires on that thought because I strongly believe that the

vampire world needs a new leader that might bring the vampire race to live in peace.

A few days ago, Alice saw five vampires coming to visit us: Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Eleazar and Carmen. The Denali clan.

My family and I were gathered in the living room waiting for our guests to arrive. Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap

on the sofa. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting next to each other on the sofa right in front of the T.V., and Edward

and Bella next to them. Jacob and Nessie were sitting on the stairs, silently whispering to each other. Esme and I

were standing by the door.

"They will be here in two minutes", Alice announced.

"Why are they coming any way?" Emmett asked.

"I saw that they wanted to discuss something with us, but I can't see what because of Jacob and Nessie." Alice

answered him.

"Sorry for being half human, Alice!" Nessie snapped back at Alice.

"Thirty years, same arguments." Edward said with a sigh.

"I hear them coming!" Esme said.

I heard cars speeding up the driveway. A few seconds later, I heard footsteps coming up the porch so I opened

the door.

"Good morning Tanya," I greeted her with a smile.

"Carlisle, it is so nice to see you again!" Tanya said.

We greeted each other warmly and headed to the living room. We talked briefly about our lives lately. I sensed

that Tanya and Kate were not over their sister's loss.

"I know that our visit is a little surprising," Tanya said apologetically, "but there was something my family and I

needed to discuss with you."

"Go ahead," I nodded to her to continue.

"We have noticed that the vampires we are encountering are not pleased with the volturi's behavior lately," she

said, "and we are with them on that thought. Something should be done to stop this! Many vampires are being

killed for no reason, and Aro is using his beloved Chelsea to make gifted vampires leave their covens to join him."

"The volturi guard is becoming very powerful because of the additional gifts." Kate said.

"I heard from a friend of mine about some gifts." Eleazar said frowning. "There is one that can shoot green fire

from his hands that can make any vampire disappear."

I heard gasps from my family. I, too, was shocked. Apparently, Aro has become a very professional vampire in

picking gifted people.

"There is also one that can make several people – that are a few miles away from him – freeze for a few

seconds." Eleazar continued. "And also there is one that has similar powers to Bella."

"I think that the volturi are developing more than enough." Garrett said, speaking for the first time.

We were all shocked to here this. I was expecting that Aro has found a lot of strong gifts, but I didn't even

realize that there existed gifts like that.

"We are not happy with this situation either." I told them.

"Apparently these bloodsuckers don't know their limits." Jacob said in disgust.

For once, no one smacked him. Everyone seemed to agree.

"You are right," Edward said to Tanya, "this has to stop."

"All those innocent people dying," Esme said sadly in a low voice, "they deserve to live."

"Esme is right," Bella said, "I think we should do something about it."

I nodded.

"You are right," I said slowly, "but what can we do about it."

"We need to end the volturi for good." Emmett said with a huge grin on his face.

For once, everybody seemed to agree with him.

"That's why we are here," Tanya said, "We are asking you to help us find a plan to do this"

All of my family agreed to help.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this chapter. I will update very soon, I promise. There will be very excitng things happening <strong>

**in the next chapters. But PLEASE REVIEW! I would really appreciate any review, they would mean _alot_ to **

**me! Thank u!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Plan

Chapter 2: The Plan

Edward's POV

We were all gathered around the dinning room (which we never use for its intended purpose). Carlisle wanted us to arrange our plans perfectly so no one would get hurt or killed or whatever.

Carlisle was seated at the head of the table as usual. Esme was beside him, then Alice and Jasper, Eleazar and Carmen.

I sat on Carlisle's other side. Beside me sat Bella, Emmett and Rose, and next to them sat Tanya, Kate and Garrett.

We asked Nessie and Jake to not interfere with the whole revolution thing against the volturi fearing that the volturi might take the excuse to kill Renesemee. And Jacob wanted to be with here.

The thoughts of my family and the Denali family were assorted.

_This should be interesting, _Carlisle thought.

_I hope we find a good plan or else someone might get hurt! _Esmethought in awe.

_Finally! Something exciting! I can't wait for the fight!_ You can probably guess whose thoughts are these. Emmett has a problem with dealing with his overexcitement sometimes.

_Hugg! I'm not in the mood for a revolution! _Rosalie's shallow mind was the loudest.

_Although fighting isn't the best thing to do_…Bella thought…_I can't wait to use my shield again!_

I smiled at her.

_I just want to kill that monster Caius for killing Irina, _Tanyathought in the memory of her sister.

"Okay," Carlisle said out loud, "Does any one wants to start?"

Eleazar cleared his throat, "Since I used to work with the volturi, I may have some guidelines and information that might be useful."

"Go ahead." Carlisle told him.

"First, I must warn you that no body has ever tried to threaten the volturi before," Eleazar said unevenly.

"That's because nobody has the guts to stand against them!" Emmett said joyfully.

"What I meant was,"Eleazar said slowly looking at Emmett, "that the volturi are very powerful and never been defeated before."

"Yes," Bella said. "But we are the only ones who made them back off and not fight us, remember?"

"Yes, I do. But it never had gotten into a fight! If we really want to end the volturi permanently, we need help"

"Simple," Emmett said with a huge smile, "we ask our 'friends' who were with us when we were protecting Nessie from the volturi. I'm sure they are also dying for an opportunity like this to end the volturi for good."

"True," Carlisle said.

"And we do have an advantage," Alice said smiling. "_I_ can see the future. _They _can't know what is coming for them."

Alice was right. The volturi could never guess that we are coming for them.

"We actually have a chance in beating them!" Kate said.

Everyone in the room seemed to be more relaxed.

"Okay," Eleazar continued, "we have that covered then. Secondly, the volturi have always the same strategy that we witnessed when we were saving Renesemee. Aro, Caius and Marcus always make a show to 'conference'," he coated the word, "while Jane and Alec made sure that no one escaped by using there powers"

"But with Bella on our side, no one can reach us." I said proudly.

"True, again" Carlisle said and Esme looked more relaxed.

"Okay, the final thing I want to suggest is that we need to attack during the night. That is when most of them would be out hunting instead of being in the castle. And nobody – except the personal guards – would be able to stop us from doing whatever we want with Aro and co"

"This should be easy," Carmen said smiling.

"Do any of you have a plan?" Eleazar asked.

"I might have on." Jasper said uncertainly, obviously not enjoying the spotlight.

"Go ahead soldier." Emmett chuckled.

_I'm gonna kill him_...Jasper thought with a sigh.

"Eleazar is right," he said out loud. "We have to attack at night. That way, not all of us should go inside. We must find as much vampires to side with us as possible to stay guard around the castle. Also, we need to do it fast. I suggest that we threaten Aro, Marcus and Caius, so that when the others come, we could pressure them to surrender or we kill the three ancients."

"That's a really good plan Jazz!" Alice said while clapping her tiny hands.

"Yeah, we can totally win this!" Emmett said cheerfully.

"That's not bad," Tanya said. "The only thing left to do now is to find some friends to side with us."

"But the timing of the attack should be perfect or else they might sense danger and nobody would leave the castle." Jasper said.

"Don't worry, I got this" Alice chimed.

Well, that was easy.


End file.
